


The Beauty and The Kappa

by Sumireswan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Kozuki family, Love Confession, Mentions of sex and prostitution, Zoro the third wheel lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumireswan/pseuds/Sumireswan
Summary: Kawamatsu has always been in Hiyori's heart.
Relationships: Kawamatsu/Kozuki Hiyori
Kudos: 7





	The Beauty and The Kappa

In the role of the famed and fascinating oiran Komurasaki Hiyori had met several men of Wano: she had kept them company during drinking, conversations during banquets where she often accompanied the dinner with the sound of the shamisen and of course sleeping with them. After all, she was a prostitute and in the bedroom and lying on the futon she was embraced by those men who felt pleasure on her skin, kissing and touching her everywhere with their hands and mouth. 

Unfortunately each of these men had proved to be of the worst kind, so in the end all she had to do was rob them of all their money and possessions, and then giving an amused and contemptuous gaze to the men who fell out of favor because of her futile promises of love.  
However she was fine with that: it was just the kind of road she had chosen while awaiting the return of her dear brother and all the others, plus the clients could have her body and own her for a few hours or nights, but her heart would belong to no one. 

But this wasn't entirely true, actually Hiyori had in mind her ideal man or someone she would like to have at her side: bravery, kindness and patience, these were the qualities that her future husband must possess, a man with a strong spirit and a kind heart who made her feel loved, smile and support her in difficult times.  
There was someone who corresponded to these qualities, but he wasn't exactly a "man" and when Hiyori thought about the face of this guy who corresponded to these descriptions Hiyori blushed.   
"What am i thinking?" She said hiding her face behind the sleeves of the kimono.  
And then her heart was filled with nostalgia and a bit of sadness….a long time had passed, she wondered if she would see her dear kappa again. The kappa called Kawamatsu. 

And then that day came for real: between the snow and the cold he appeared during Zorojuro and the monk fight, she mustn't find it hard to recognize him.  
Unable to hold back her tears he ran into his arms.  
Seeing him again after a long time was a miracle, fortunately he was fine.  
But at the same time Hiyori felt a bit guilty: she had run away to save Kawamatsu from hunger, but only now that Hiyori had him in front of her and thought back to the events of that time did she realize that even if in part it served to keep him from giving up food for someone else with her escape she made things difficult for him and cause sorrow.  
But Kawamatsu cried in turn and told her it was a noble gesture so she didn't have to worry because thanks to her he had gained weight, ending the sentence with his unmistakable laugh. "Kappapapa!!!"  
Everything from the past seemed to no longer matter, the fact that they were reunited again was the only thing that really mattered. Hiyori would have liked to ask him a lot of things and remember the time they spent together but in a place like that she just asked him why he was there, it certainly had to be an important reason and she wanted to know it.

After hearing the story about Onimaru and told to Zorojuro about the sword Enma he and Kawamatsu had to reach Kin'emon, Momonosuke and the others, while Hiyori chose not to come with them, at the moment she could not meet either them or her little friend O-Toko. For this reason the two samurai took her to a safe place where they could leave the princess safe.  
Before they left, however, Hiyori asked Kawamatsu if it was possible to take a few minutes with her and to be able to talk alone before leaving.  
The kappa nodded and replied that there was no problem, after all, after all these years he could give Hiyori some of his time. He withdrew with her inside a closed place and recommended to Zorojuro to wait outside and the green-haired boy agreed, but only on the condition that they did it quickly.  
Once alone in a room Kawamatsu showed all ears for listening.

"What did Hiyori-sama want to talk to me about? I guess you want to ask me other things after all this time, kappapapapa!!! I don't blame you for your curiosity, I would like to talk to Hiyori-sama about a lot of stuff too! "

"Kawamatsu…actually I want…."

She motioned for him to bend down to her height so that he could be face to face. 

"I know there's not much time to talk or remember old times...so I just want to give you this!"

Kawamatsu blinked at her questioningly but then Hiyori rose on tiptoe to reach the green cheek of the kappa and deposit a kiss on it while holding his face with one hand to bring him closer to her.  
When she pulled away she noticed that Kawamatsu had gone from a green skin to a bright red one.

"HIYOYORIII-S-SAMAAAH???!!" 

He screamed completely in disbelief and shocked at what he had just received from her, the kappa was trembling like a leaf. Hiyori-sama was a princess, he didn't feel worthy of deserving such an intimate gesture as a kiss.

"Oh no~ you mustn't be ashamed Kawamatsu! You are very dear to me, so I wanted to do it. Think of it as a good luck charm."

Hiyori tried to lighten the mood and joke about it in an attempt to calm the poor Kawamatsu, but he remained in that state of agitation and dropped to his knees as he continued to wave his webbed hands.

"B-b-but Hiyori-sama….although you say so I don't deserve this!" he took off his hat as a sign of humility,  
"I'm just a kappa and you grew up so beauti- I mean! I'm a servant and you should treat me like that. It's inappropriate being so intimate with me." 

The kappa prostrated himself, he felt as if he had betrayed his masters. Hiyori was the daughter of his master and esteemed Kozuki Oden and Kawamatsu had promised Toki-sama to protect their daughter at the cost of his life. He took care of Hiyori and raised her for seven years and now that they had found each other, his task had to continue to be so, just because she had grown up and was showing him certain attentions he shouldn't have started to think of her as a woman. Furthermore, Hiyori was still unaware that Kawamatsu was actually a fish-man and that he had passed himself as a kappa just to avoid discrimination and cruel persecutions of people.

Seeing Kawamatsu in this state displeased Hiyori, hearing those words hurt her heart but she also had to admit that it was natural for Kawamatsu to behave like this when faced with a similar action...she had let herself be carried away by enthusiasm. However she approached the kappa to reassure him, this time using a different approach: she bent down and gently stroked Kawamatsu's orange hair.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I was too enterprising and now I embarrassed myself a little: I acted like the little girl I used to be." 

While Hiyori spoke Kawamatsu was still silent but she patiently continued to smooth his hair and caress him on the head.

"But I disagree on one thing: whether you are in the service of the Kozuki family or a kappa makes no difference to me." 

Kawamatsu raised his head and met Hiyori's beautiful face yet a serious gaze in her blue eyes.

"You are very strong and thoughtful, this is what I admire and love about you. So please don't underestimate or call yourself unworthy of receiving such a gesture from me. Hope you understand what I'm trying to say…."

In her hands Hiyori took that one of the kappa and gently stroked the palm with her long and delicate fingers. Moved by those words Kawamatsu suddenly felt bad for having panicked. Growing up the princess had become wise just like her mother Toki. 

"Hiyori-sama! You have such a good heart, I'm deeply moved….thank you! But It's me the one who has to apologize: I didn't mean to be rude." 

"I'm fine! I was just afraid you hated me!"

"I could never do it…never."

"Kawamatsu…." 

At this point he wanted to hug her but he was so scared of it: even though Hiyori was touching him while her eyes were begging for something more than words.  
But his sense of duty and samurai honor ordered him not to do it anyway because he had to respect his place and yet Kawamatsu won by the beauty and sweetness of Hiyori gave in and held her in a tender hug.

"You are very dear to me Hiyori-sama."

The Kappa began to say while he was stroking her head.

"My soul and heart are yours, they belong to you completely. For you I am willing to do anything and because besides being the daughter of Oden-sama you are very precious to me."

This almost sounded like a love confession. Hiyori felt herself tremble and filled with happiness. Tears formed on the sides of Hiyori's eyes but before they could come down Kawamatsu wiped them away for her, he didn't want to see her cry anymore because of him.

"Sssh no need to cry..or maybe you are still a little girl who cries easily?" 

He teased her and that made Hiyori pout.

"Naughty Kawamatsu! told you that I am no longer a child!"

The two laughed together and then a silence fell where they just looked at each other undecided about what to do, until Hiyori came up with the idea of wanting to try one more thing to make their moment special before the departure. 

"Listen Kawamatsu…you said you would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!"

"If you say so mmh…"

Hiyori closed his eyes in anticipation and parted his rosy lips, this time Kawamatsu immediately understood the princess intentions and felt his heart begin to beat strongly in his chest as his whole body turned red again.  
It seemed that this time it was his turn to "reciprocate" the kiss.  
He swallowed, he wasn't sure Hiyori-sama would like the feel of his lips, beak, against her mouth, plus about kissing he wasn't an expert but these were just excuses. He didn't have to feel guilty if they both wanted it so...  
he gently grabbed Hiyori by the shoulders and narrowed his eyes he leaned toward her. On the other hand, Hiyori felt nervous too: Kawamatsu was really going to kiss her and he came closer and closer to her lips, a little more and finally….

"HEY! Get a move on with these goodbyes! Time is running out!"

Zorojuro knocked impatiently on the door and they both jumped in fright.  
Embarrassed, they stared into each other's eyes.

"W-well he is right! I think it's really the case to go! "

The kappa said, looking away and pointing to the door.

"Umh! He could have waited a little longer that Zorojuro!"

Hiyori pouted at being interrupted.

After retrieving his hat Kawamatsu put it on his head and motioned for her to start going out.

"We will meet again Hiyori-sama, stay safe and wait for us."

"The same goes for you Kawamatsu, promise me you'll be careful!"

"I will."

He promised, looking intently in the eyes of the princess who smiled. Inside she was worried about how future events would unfold, but she had decided to put her trust into Kawamatsu. If he said he would come back she believed him.

The two went outside and after she recommending Zorojuro to be careful Hiyori greeted the two samurai as they walked away together in the snow.

"I'll wait for you my beloved Kawamatsu…."

She touched her lips and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they are neat. Their backstory is really cute and touching….  
> and Kawamatsu is amazing, I love him twt


End file.
